


in a dark, dark alley

by ganymede_elegy



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Honestly just fluff, Who am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymede_elegy/pseuds/ganymede_elegy
Summary: They've been doing this for months now: her closing the coffee shop, leaving out the back where her car is parked in the alley, him leaving his apartment to head to work.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955872
Comments: 43
Kudos: 171
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	in a dark, dark alley

**Author's Note:**

> for the Tumblr drabble event, prompt Dark Nights or Coffee Shop. I used both!

The first time she hands him a coffee, he has no idea what to say.

They've been doing this for months now: her closing the coffee shop, leaving out the back where her car is parked in the alley, him leaving his apartment to head to work.

At first their timing only matched once or twice a week; he goes to work the same time every night and usually her leaving depended on how late the last customer stayed and how long it took to clean up. But lately it seems like she's been getting done at a more consistent time; now they cross paths four out of his five working days. He supposes she's just gotten used to how to close up the shop, since she only started a few months ago.

They've said maybe a dozen sentences to each other in the four months they've been doing this, enough for him to learn that she's a student too, an undergrad. Enough for her to learn that he's a grad student working nights as a security guard (he remembers feeling the need to explain it to her, to give her a reason why he was always in this unlit back alley at almost ten at night, it's not _his_ fault his shitty apartment exits this way).

But tonight... tonight she hands him a coffee and a small to-go bag from the coffee shop. He stares at it, unsure what's happening, really.

“You do like coffee right?” she asks and when he looks up, she's flushed bright red from the top of her head to the neckline of her sweater. “I thought since you have to go to work you might want some caffeine and something hot since it's getting colder out...”

His brain catches up and he nods. “Yeah, I like coffee.”

“There's sugar and a little thing of creamer in the bag, I wasn't sure how you took it. And a croissant. We have to throw them out anyway so I thought maybe...”

Jon's never had a stranger do something so thoughtful for him and he's not quite sure how to react. But from the way she's shifting from foot to foot, he thinks she's not sure how to react, either. She honestly looks like she's about to flee.

“This is great,” he finally gets out. “I'm usually starving by three, this'll save me from having to eat stale chips out of the vending machine.”

A smile breaks out over her face that he swears is bright enough to light up the whole darkened alley.

“Great,” she whispers before heading to her car (and if he didn't know any better, he'd say there was almost a skip to her step).

The croissant does save him at three a.m. and he resolves to thank her properly but he doesn't really get a chance because the next night she hands him a coffee and a bag with a chocolate chip cookie. The night after it's a coffee and a set of cake pops.

The fourth night, it's a coffee with her name and phone number written on the cup and when she presses it into his hands, she says _call me_ and the blush that paints her face is somehow deeper than it had been the first night.

The next day when he calls her between classes, she agrees to go on a date with him and he thanks every god in existence that Sam had bailed on their original roommate agreement to go live with Gilly, leaving Jon living in a single bedroom dump with an entrance that opened up into a dark alley and _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr if you want @cellsshapedlikestars


End file.
